Tears
by mcbitchy28
Summary: This is a spoiler for 7x03 for anyone that has not seen the episode yet. It starts after the sad Mark and Lexie ending and its just me trying to make some happy out of the situation. Really not sure how much more misery us ML fans can take.


I don't own greys blah blah cause you know if I did Mark and Lexie would be together with no issues

**A/N Shonda Rhimes seems to give us hope and then just when we think we are going to get our reunion she takes it away and we feel worse than we did before she gave us hope!**

**I knew what was going to happen at the end as I watched it later than most. And at first I was so happy that Lexie was showing that she finally had feelings for Mark but then I was annoyed at how perfect the opportunity was for a reunion. So this is me trying to make it better, I know its not great but it made me feel better. In reality Mark wont find out about Lexie coming to see him and she wont say anything to anyone. And they will both go and be with other people for a while. (which sucks).**

Every since Lexie Grey breakdown she felt like everyone was watching her and they all thought she was a psycho, and then today the only person who was really watching her was Mark Sloan. And she really thought that was because she thought he was a psycho about to have another episode.

But then April said he watched her because he loves her, she didn't even think he would still want her. So, she let the walls that she had build around her heart down, walls that she had build around her when he started ignoring her at the hospital. She just went with her instinct and did what her heart wanted her to do. It felt like the night when she went to his hotel room and asked him to teach her.

She remembered that night so clearly, the way he kissed with such hunger and passion and the way they laughed and talked for hours. Even in the beginning she always felt so happy and safe with Mark. And then it all fell apart.

But, she went with her instinct again when April made her see the truth. She stepped on the elevator and felt so happy for the first time in weeks no months. She smiled to herself as she stepped of the elevator. And then she stopped when she saw Mark kissing another woman. Derek's sister actually she watched them go into his apartment and just like that her world came crashing around her again.

The next day the minute the alarm went of she gave a groan she barely slept she could not get the image out of her head of Mark with another women. She tried to shake it off she wanted to concentrate on her career but she couldn't get Mark out of her head.

She walked into the hospital with Meredith and Alex and as they headed to the locker room she saw him at the surgical board. He looked up as she walked past him she could barely keep the tears out of her eyes. Of course he noticed this, and straight away a look of concern came across his face.

They got their daily assignment from Bailey and of course Lexie got assigned to Mark's service. She found him at the nurses station writing in a chart anger made its way through her entire body. "Dr Sloan, sorry to interrupt I am on your service today". He looked up at her. Obviously sensing her anger. "Lexie, is everything ok?".

She tensed up "Fine, I'd appreciate it if you would call me Dr Grey". He looked annoyed at this. "Follow me". He headed towards the break out room. "What" she said clearly still angry. "What, I am your attending watch your attitude or I will write you up Grey". She looked at him tears rolled down her face as she looked into his angry eyes that changed to concern when he noticed the tears. He reached for her, she flinched "NO" "Lexie, what is it". She wiped away her tears.

"I thought that you were watching me because you thought I was going to freak out again". He watched her intently. "April, she said that you watch me because you love me", She looked at him. He was looking at her like she was his everything. "I never knew, I was so happy when she said that. I didn't think I just acted on instinct and I got out of Joes and headed to your apartment and I was so happy.

The tears and pain was back she sobbed "But, you were kissing Derek's sister". He jerked like she had given him a physical blow. "Lexie".

"Its fine, I'm fine your moving on that's great". He pulled her to him and kissed her just like he did on their first night together with such hunger and love.

"I have not moved on, your it for me Lexie Grey".

She looked into his eyes, she was crying again but this time it was tears of happiness. They both laughed and kissed again and made their way to the nearest on call room to celebrate.

Review please!


End file.
